hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bütterfly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hetalia Archives! Thanks for your edit to the Italy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icelilly (Talk) 01:00, September 10, 2010 Good Day Thanks for letting me know about that OC page, I've deleted it right away~ Thank you very much for being active on this wiki, and I'm glad you'd be willing to really help~ If you have any other complaints, please notify me (I visit here every afternoon)~ I'll get back to you ASAP~ WonderfulAsia 21:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Thanks for the reply~ I apologize, but I don't know how to create a new theme for this wiki...I'm really sorry! I do know a user that has a great amount of knowledge on how to create a new theme.... I'd love to create a new theme for this wiki~~I'm up to creating a new one, thanks for reviving this wiki ^__^. Is there a way I could privately message you my email? WonderfulAsia 22:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow, thanks for the link~~ I'll email you very soon. Do you have anything you want me to do specifically? I've hidden your email on my talk page, just because I don't want random troll emailing you! DX WonderfulAsia 23:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello First off, let me apologize for being so late. I've been sick the last few weeks with the flu so I've been away for quite some time. Now, done to business. We've moved for many reasons. The layout, the staff, services are just to name a few. We're still deciding on what to do with this wiki but syncing the two is out of the question. We don't want HA to be associated with Wikia anymore. I know you're trying to help but all you're doing is giving false impressions that this place is still running and that's not the case. I noticed you started taking everything into your own hands and I would like you to stop for now. Asia never contacted me over things like new layouts and admin statuses (and I noticed FH14's templates are being used and he's not happy about that since he'd preferred if people asked his permission to use them) and she apologized to me for that and she resigned from her post as admin. Therefore, I removed your admin status because it wasn't approved by me. Please don't take this hard. Just me writing this is making me feel uneasy and I'm trying not to come off as "a total bitch" but I really would prefer if you've hold off anything until any action is taken. Thanks. Icelilly 21:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Hello Nah, we still care about this place (or at least I do. After all, I am the founder of this place!). I just decided to take some time away from the old!HA because I didn't need the stress while battling the flu. I did check here a few times to see if Sarah ever replied to my compromise I left on March 25(?) and it appears she never bothered to do so. Please don't feel bad! It's no one's fault that this happened. It was a mistake and mistakes like these can be fixed. She has quit Wikia (or at least she quit here and South Park Fanon) before so I won't be surprised if she comes back here. I'm pretty sure she has desires to help. I won't be quitting Wikia. I run another wikia (South Park Fanon Wikia) that needs my assistance! BTW, I never mentioned this in my last post, but your layouts are very nice! Would you be interested helping with layouts over at Parkipedia when SW comes back? Oh my! My apologizes! FH14 had told me about it and felt as if you copied his templates and I felt that it was similar in design so I agreed with him. I feel terrible now! I'll let him know about the misunderstanding. Again, I'm very sorry! Well, the truth is. I never truly left this wiki! Yes, I chose to edit elsewhere but I promised myself I'd take care of this place. Because this place is sort of like my child and I'm the mother (yes, creepy I know). So this place still means a lot to me. Though it appears the staff say otherwise which has just added onto the stress. May I ask what's your first language? I was talking with Asia and FH14 today about making this wiki for a foreign language Hetalia wiki (ex. a French Hetalia Wiki) since it clear out everything (though the images would stay) and allow us to start from scratch since English wouldn't be the language here anymore. Asia thinks it's a good idea but FH14 isn't sure if the idea would fly well with the staff. I was thinking of a French wiki (though I'm now thinking German too) but FH14 thinks Spanish could be the best since Hetalia has a large Spanish community. I'm still holding on to the fanon idea. Mainly because even before we left for SW, the fanon section was usually on the chopping block because it often made some of the editors iffy at times. So if the fanon section was removed on SW, it would of made the editors feel a bit better. There was an idea for a news hub but we're not sure where that went. Icelilly 01:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Hello FH14 asked to talk to someone else in the staff besides Sarah but Sannse came in and stated that her and the rest of the staff were on Sarah's side on the whole thing. We don't know what kind of info Sarah gave them but I hope they got the whole picture rather than just Sarah's POV. We're not the first wiki to have problems with the staff. WikiSimpsons and WoWWiki have had their share of problems with the staff which is one of the few reasons why the admins left and took their wikis with them (the layout being the other factor since many of them were beta-testers and complained about issues within the layout were ignored). That's wonderful! I feel really bad that you worked hard on this and it went down in the dumps because I didn't know that this was taking place. I run another wiki, South Park Fanon Wikia that could really use a face lift if you're interested! I'm trying to attract some new users there and revive the place. I'll the others a shout about a new BG because I think it needs a new one (the current one looks a bit stretched). I'll keep you posted! Yeah, even I'm not sure if it will fly with the staff. I don't think we have any loyalists here (most of the users I've seen so far don't care what happens with this place as long as we do it after SW comes back). I don't think a title change will be a big issue since Sarah herself stated we could request that in an old blog post of hers. If she doesn't approve of that then I guess she'd be going against her own word. Closing this place down was something we ALL wanted (or at least me and the active editors did) but yeah... not happening. I don't know who else would be willing to reason with the staff. Both FH14 and I are now close to being banned for trying to reason with them and Asia doesn't want to step on anyone's toes. So we're really stuck in a pickle! I'm not really sure what to do at this point really. All I hope for is if everything goes well in the end. Icelilly 17:50, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Help Hello Butterfly, Sorry for my slow response, but I was away on vacation -- what sort of assistance or help do you need? Are you intersted in becoming an admin here? Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Hello Sorry for my late reply! Some stuff came up and I had to delay my reply. ^^; Sure! I'm currently looking for a new BG and a new front page look. I'm considering new templates since FH14's templates don't really look that great here (they work better for a Monobook look). We just got a new logo from Neocarleen. I'll see what I can do. I'm probably going to start some new topics over at the forums (and eventually here unless it gets merged with FH14's topic) on some possible solutions. There's a couple of ideas floating around and I want to get more ideas and community support before taking any action. If you want to get involved, please feel free to join us! Icelilly 23:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Layouts Hi! Sorry for my very late reply. I got sick (again) a few weeks ago that put me out of commission though I did pop back in here a few times to deal with spam. I don't really have anything specific for SPF (like patterns) but I would like to see the BG in blue. We've been sporting a blue colour for almost a year now and it's become the standard colour. The same goes for templates and layouts. I don't have any specifics. Feel free to go nuts! XD FH14 just left me a message on Twitter that HA and our affiliates need some new BGs so if you want to help you are most welcomed to. Again, we don't have any specifics like patterns but if it's possible to create one BG but than modify it so it reflects the colours of each wiki. HA has green, Kitayume has blue, Afghansi-tan & Pakis-tan Wiki uses red, and Parkipedia also uses green (usually a dark green). I hope I'm not asking too much. If you're not up for it that's not a problem. We'll try to make one of our own. ^^; Icelilly 23:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC)